Aunque pasen 100 años
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Hanji Zoe se volvió madre a la edad de 20 años,dejando absolutamente todo atrás,incluso a quien ella mas quería,y siendo así,dejo de creer en las vueltas que provocaba el destino,sin embargo,15 años mas tarde,ella se reencontraría con quien menos lo esperaba. [LeviHan-fic][AU]


**¡Konichiwa~!,este es un nuevo fic: "Aunque pasen 100 años",es un LeviHAN con cierto drama,esta inspirado en dos fics a los que dare credito por la inspiracion:**

 _ **Hilo rojo del destino- FIC DE Naruto, y su escritora es: LUKA-SAMA (si les gusta el NaruHina lo recomiendo)**_

 _ **"Padre sobreprotector".- fic de Shingeki no Kyoyin y su ficker es "Fredo godofredo" (eres fujoshi y te gusta el EreRi,leelo)**_

 _ **como veran aqui Hanji es madre,su hijo no es ningun OOC,ya lo van a descubrir. esta historia se va a desarrollar en un pais europeo-asiatico japones,osea es inventado,¿de acuerdo?,la historia contiene comedia,romance y drama,ah y algunas frases sacadas de series,novelas,peliculas y animes,¿vale?.**_

 ** _¿okey?,¡disfrunten la lectura?_**

* * *

 ** _Parejas: LeviHan (principal)._**

 ** _Mike x Nanava (secundaria)_**

 ** _Erwin x Riko (secundaria)_**

 ** _genero: romance,comedia,drama._**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Aunque pasen 100 años**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 *** Prologo:** _Para ti,quince años mas tarde_ _*****_

 _Y entonces dejo caer los apuntes que recién había recogido del suelo. ¿esto acaso había sido un producto de su mente?¿o era por su primer día en su trabajo?. Habían pasado tantas cosas,que podía ser solo un espejismo,quizás algo que no era real,pero las sensaciones en su corazón,y como sus pulmones dejaban de sentir el oxigeno…_

 _Aquellos ojos grises que daban esa mirada tan conocida y aliviante en su mente y corazón,aquel rostro que al verlo le provoco alegrías en_ _ **aquellas épocas.**_

 _No podía ser…_

 _Quería_ _dejar de parpadear,para no parecer retrasada,sin embargo,no importaba si veía en exacto tamaño de 1.60 o aquellas facciones,ella no podía creer lo que veía._

 _-¿ L-levi ackerman?- pregunto a como pudo,aunque quedando de todas maneras,como una tonta ante esos ojos grisáceos que la observan con tanto detalle._

 _\- Hanji Zoe.- hablo con firmeza el hombre que tenia frente a ella,quien no estaba dispuesto a romper el contacto visual en esos segundos que se hacían eternos. Eternos como esas épocas,eternos como aquellos dias.._

 _ **Como hace 15 años**_

* * *

 _ **::: MOMENTOS ATRÁS:::**_

 _Hanji Zoe no cree en el destino,dejo de creer en eso hace ya quince años,cuando aun tenia 20 años y una carrera que seguir,cuando tenia la oportunidad de ser alguien en ese momento. Y es que Hanji había sido madre por una genuina estupidez como solo ella lo sabia hacer,una noche había ido al bar sola y se emborracho tanto que termino teniendo relaciones con un sujeto,cuyo nombre ni sabia,cabe decir que ni de su rostro se lograba acordar. Había sido el peor accidente,pero a la vez,el mas bello._

 _Traer a su pequeño Armin al mundo había sido lo mejor,aunque las dificultades fueron muchísimas,tanto así que tuvo que mudarse sin dejar rastro alguno,volver a la ciudad de Shingashina con su abuelo,conseguir empleo y cuidar de su bebe,sin embargo dándole tiempo al tiempo,la mujer se había vuelto una de las mas respetadas doctoras de la ciudad,claramente después de acabar con su carrera luego del nacimiento de su hijo._

 _Hanji no tenia de que quejarse,a sus 35 años ya muchas cosas no le sorprendían,no al menos interiormente,ya que se le conocía por ser una mujer extremadamente feliz y muy dinámica al grado de parecer una loca,aspectos que su hijo no había heredado de ella. Su hijo era caracterizado por ser muy tímido pero de gran corazón._

 _Eso era algo bastante bueno en alguno de los sentidos,y ella estaba muy orgullosa de su bebe,quien ya no era del todo un "Bebé",a decir verdades,el ya era un jovencito de 15 años,cabello rubio y ojos azules,que había heredado su gran inteligencia. Hanji estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo,lo único que temía que no era ventajoso,era su timidez e inseguridad. Ella había poseído esos defectos cuando era muy pequeña,pero los_ _ **vientos del destino**_ _,hicieron que ella supere sus miedo. Quizás era su culpa por engreirlo demasiado,tanto así,que Armin no tenia amigos,sus únicos amigos se mudaron de ciudad hace ya varios años._

 _Por otro lado,era una ventaja y algo conveniente,después de la noticia de su superior en el hospital._

" _Doctora Zoe,la he recomendado en el hospital de la ciudad de Stohess para seguir con sus labores ahí"_

 _Después_ _de la noticia,ella quedo entre feliz y algo preocupada,Stohess era una de las ciudades mas adineradas del país y para ella,que había vivido en Trost y Shingashina,era como ganarse el premio,sin embargo para su pequeño Armin,quizás no hubiese sido lo mismo,pero la gran ventaja de su timidez,era que no pondría resistencia para la mudanza-el niño no tenia amigos-,aunque lo único que la deprimía tanto a ella como a su hijo era que su abuelo,Arthur Arlet,había decidido no irse con ellos. Hanji se sintió algo mal,ya que el fue su soporte cuando estuvo embarazada,y también durante su niñez cuando sus padres murieron,incluso le cedió su apellido a Armin para no tener confusiones y problemas legales,había sido una pena que el no desease ir con ellos a Stohess._

" _Pequeña,¿Qué va a hacer un hombre viejo como yo,en la gran ciudad de Stohess?,mejor me quedo donde se que ambos me encontraran,haz hecho mucho por mi y por Armin,es momento de hacer cambios. Yo estaré muy bien"_

 _La sonrisa de su abuelo la hizo suspirar aliviada,cada vez que recordaba eso,se recordaba a ella misma que debía verlo,y seguir retribuyéndole todo ese apoyo emocional y moral durante toda su vida,tanto la de ella como la de su pequeño Armin._

" _Por cierto,ya es tiempo que dejes que el muchacho vuelve con sus propias alas,Hanji."_

 _La mujer castaña apretó la taza que tenia en sus manos._

 _¡¿dejarlo ir volar con sus propias alas?!,¿Qué?,ellos no eran pájaros,y Armin no se iría de la casa hasta que ella este en una tumba bien muerta y enterrada,por supuesto,luego de 5 años de luto,mas tres días de bonus,Armin quizás,podría salir._ _ **Solo ahí**_

 _Ella temía mucho por su borreguito,no quería que le hicieran nada en la preparatoria. Recordaba que cuando lo vio en su primer día en la secundaria media-en un contenedor de basura-,Hanji se puso furiosa como un toro viendo todo en rojo,y acabo con todos los abusadores.-¿esa seria una razón por la cual su ovejita no tenia amigos?-. a Zoe le daba meramente igual,no quería que alejen a su bebe hermoso de su lado,no aun,recién tenia 15 años,aun no podía dejarla sola._

" _¿y si las cosas resultan distintas?"_

 _Trago su café de una sola. ¿Qué era esa sensación de nervios?,ella jamas se había sentido tan nerviosa,ya había cambiado de trabajo antes,y se había mudado de Shingashina a la ciudad de Trost hace ya varios años,y se había asegurado que jamas se había puesto ansiosa,después de todo,era Hanji Zoe,una de las mejores médicos tanto de Trost como de ShingaShina. ¿Por qué esas ansias y ese latir de su corazón?._

 _-¿M-mamá?- la voz de su pequeño hijo la hizo voltearse de inmediato hacia su costado,observando ante ella que Armin ya tenia puesto el uniforme escolar de su nueva preparatoria de la ciudad de Stohess._

" _¡se ve tan guay en su uniforme nuevo!"-pensó la mujer dejando que varias estrellas salgan de sus ojos. Aun recordaba cuando fue el primer día en el jardín de niños para su Min-min y este se rehusaba a separarse de ella e inclusive lloro de tal forma que se había mojado los pantalones._

 _¡no importaba que tantos años tuviese Min-min,el seguía siendo pequeño y adorable!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!¿ya te vas tan rápido?.- se exalto ella mientras cogía la cafetera en una mano para servirse café._

 _-si Okka-san. Lamento no quedarme para el desayuno.- sonrió el rubito.- pero ya le he dado de comer a Sonny y a Bean.- hablo el chico._

 _Si,Sonny y Bean eran los gatos con los que Hanji había pasado la mayor parte de su vida,antes de la llegada de Armin. Eran unos felinos gordos y feos con_ _ **F**_ _de foca_ **MAYÚSCULA,** _pero sin duda formaban parte de la familia y mundo de Armin,quien los quería como si fuesen sus "hermanos mayores",incluso los gatos,a regañadientes,le habían tomado cierto cariño en algún sentido ilógico de la palabra-de no ser así,ya le hubiesen arañado como a Hanji.-_

 _-asegúrate de apagar la cocina antes de irte Mamá y cuando vuelva veré si puedo traer comida de algún restaurante,ya que no tenemos muchas cosas aquí,¿te parece si mañana voy de compras?.- el niño dirigió sus ojitos azules a su llorosa madre,quien se sentía inútil al lado de su bebito. ¿Que cosas podían suceder afuera?,había escuchado que en Stohess había trafico ilegal de rubios quinceañeros o quizás una roba-bebés que asalte a los niños que iban a sus preparatorias,también había escuchado el rumor de que la mafia rondaba buscando niños menores de 15 años que iban a vender sus órganos para una organización secreta o cortarle su cabello,quizás su hijito sea secuestrado por algún pedofilo violador-rompecunas o quizás un dinosaurio se descongele-considerando que era invierno- y se coma a su pequeño tesoro….¡o peor aun!,quizás…_

 _-¿mamá…?¡Mamá,estas derramando el café!- sin darse cuenta la mujer castaña estaba derramando todo en la mesa al intentar servirse una taza mientras observaba a su bebe alejarse de ella por la puerta._

 _Una vez que su hijo limpio la mesa,Hanji se apresuro a disculparse con una sonrisa traviesa mas una carcajada,disimulando su preocupación de madre sobre-protectora paranoica._

 _-Min-min,¿estas seguro que no quieres que te lleve yo misma a la escuela,solo por el primer día?.- mas que una propuesta,sonaba a un ruego desesperado._

 _-estaré bien Mamá,puedo ir solo,confía en mi,¿de acuerdo?- su rubito entre-cerro sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa de príncipe encantador mezclado con hada de cuentos,cosa que hacia que Hanji caiga derrotada,cuando su Min-min quería,utilizaba la extorsión emocional-afectiva.- bien,ya voy saliendo.-_

 _El chico salio rumbo a la puerta del departamento._

 _-T…te deseo suerte..-musito la mujer quien en el fondo lloraba y gritaba por su bebe. Una vez la puerta cerrada,ella observo al horizonte de la ventana donde se encontraba un dia nublado._

 _-Mi retoño esta creciendo…-dijo hacia la sala,sabiendo que Sonny-el gato mas gordo- estaba trepándose a la mesa con agilidad y torpeza_

 _-Mew…- soltó el gato con cierto desdén,alertando los sentidos de Zoe._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con nerviosa,Sonny?¡yo confió mucho en mi hijo y se que le va a ir bien!-tomo un sorbo de café mirando desafiante al gato._

 _Si…Hanji hablaba con gatos..bien,no precisamente de entablar la charla del "Hola,¿Cómo estas?" "Como una mierda..",mas bien,entendía los gestos de sus gatos a la perfección,al punto de que ellos se volvían sus grandes confidentes-no tanto así,ya que si pudiesen hablar,contarían todo sin guardar detalles-,Sonny era entre los dos gatos,el mas cercano a Hanji,mientras que Bean,era un simple gato holgazán que se dedicaba a perseguir a Armin cuando volvía de la escuela._

 _El gordo y feo gato aun no sabia como aguantaba por mas de 15 años a esa loca de gafas,tenia que ser eso que los humanos llamaban "cariño". El animal se volvió hacia Zoe y le dedico una mirada entrecerrada a su dueña._

" _Por tu bien y por el de todos,deja de creer que Armin esta en peligro a cada segundo que lo dejas solo. Haras que el muchacho se vuelva un maricón y un bebito de Mami si le sigues prohibiendo tantas cosas"_

 _-¡Disculpa!-se ofendió la mujer- yo cuido de mi hijo a como de lugar en este mundo tan engañoso,¿Qué vas a saber tu?,tu rutina solo es comer,dormir y cagar mi alfombra cuantas veces quieras.-_

 _El gato le volvió a dedicar otra mirada y por consiguiente,se lamió la pata._

 _-"relájate"-parecía decir el animal con sus gestos._

 _-estoy relajada.-replico con enojo la fémina de gafas,quien se concentro en su café._

" _No me interesa tu vida. Mientras me des que tragar,a mi me da igual,pero debo señalarte que tu también estas nerviosa."_

 _-¡¿ahora eres psicólogo?!-el animal la miro con cierta irritación.-¡no!¡no estoy nerviosa!,ya hemos pasado por estas cosas antes…-exclamo con seguridad.-debe ser…que quizás Armin sea ya mas grande o por que quizás siento algo como si las cosas que han pasado en todo este tiempo,se fueran a ir de pronto de cabeza,como si las fueran a cambiar..la cuestión es,si es para bien o para mal,¿tu que dices?¿te ha pasado?- observo al gato con preocupación,como si realmente tomase al pobre Sonny como una comadre o un psicólogo,el felino debería empezar a cobrarle mas comida por escucharla...quizas lasagna._

" _Por supuesto,un día desperté y vi tu cara y me dije,a la mierda con mi vida,esta tía va a llevarme al carajo."_

 _-¡no es ese el punto,gato gordo,glotón y estúpido!-grito la doctora. El gato ronroneo molesto._

" _Es normal,Humana neurótica. Tu hijo esta entrando ..o debo decir,que esta en la etapa de la adolescencia,es algo natural que quiera cambiar ciertas cosas de su forma de vida social,no entiendo a los humanos pero si a Armin,y si tu muchachito quiere cambiar,deja que lo haga. Cuando le llega una oportunidad de cambio,hay que cambiar."_

 _Todo lo que la mirada de un gato gordo y viejo podían llegar a transmitirle a las fibras de su ser._

 _-¿fuiste filosofo en alguna otra vida?- comento con burla._

 _-mew…-dejo salir de su hocico el peludo animal y de un brinco bajo de la mesa._

" _Eso también va para ti,mujer loca."_

 _Después_ _de romper el contacto visual,el gato se fue por algún lugar dejando sola a Hanji._

 _En cierto modo, tenia razón. Hanji había sido atormentada por los recuerdos del pasado desde ya hace 15 años y una extraña sensación al mudarse,le hizo creer que esos recuerdos iban a renacer,que algo iba a pasar._

 _-estoy equivocada…¿verdad?...-hecho a reír por los nervios antes de irse a guardar algunos productos de limpieza,tal vez si se concentraba en buscar la escoba que compro el día anterior,esas sensaciones iban a desaparecer._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **… _._**

 _Miro la ventana lluviosa con ansiedad sorpresiva y repentina,¿Qué había sido ese brinco de su corazón?,era algo como si hubiese escuchado una carcajada de una voz que no había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era esa sensación de alegría mezclada con molestia?,ya lo había sentido antes,ya sabia que era, y sabia quien la provocaba,¿Por qué tan de momento?._

 _No seria que.._

 _-Doctor Ackerman.- una voz lo saco de su ensoñación,y observo a su aprendiz,una joven de cabello corto y medio naranjoso.-lo necesitan un momento en el directorio .- continuo la mujer,como si no se percatase de su estado._

 _-Voy en camino.- aviso el dueño del apellido,quien inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento._

" _debe ser un puto malestar"-pensó con enfado mientras evitaba las miradas sospechosas de sus subordinados._

 _Metió_ _la mano a sus bolsillos de la bata blanca de doctor y camino hacia la puerta._

" _a decir verdad..esto no ha pasado…_ _ **desde hace 15 años**_ _"_

* * *

 _Llego a la oficina donde se supondría,estaría el director del hospital. No estaba para nada nerviosa,ya sabia como comportarse,ya no era simplemente la misma chica hiperactiva de 20 años-bueno..un poco..quizás..solo el 89.9 %- el hecho es que ella ya conocía su lugar y era una mujer adulta._

 _Abrio la puerta al tocar. Tenia que mantener el porte de una mujer de 35 años,madura,concentrada en su trabajo,amable pero discreta,que no se deje llevar por las emociones,sentimientos o…_

 _-¡¿ERWIN SMITH?!-_

 _o..¿amigos del pasado…?_

 _la imagen de un hombre alto,rubio y de ojos azules,la hizo quedarse congelada. ¡¿era el?!,¿Erwin Smith?,su amigo de la primaria y de casi toda su vida._

 _-¿Hanji Zoe?-hablo el hombre con sorpresa ,al observar a la mujer de gafas y coleta alta._

 _-¡no puede ser!-volvió a gritar con alergia,y sin darse cuenta al mirar a su costado observo a otro gran amigo suyo,Mike Zakarius.-¡¿q-que hacen ambos aquí?!-_

 _Realmente Hanji no sabia si estar muy feliz,o simplemente algo asustada. Jamas creyó volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo._

 _-naturalmente,trabajamos aquí,Hanji.-hablo Mike con una sonrisa sincera.-Aunque debo admitir que cuando nos recomendaron a la mejor medico de Shingashina,no pensé que fueras tu.-rió entre dientes ganándose la mirada de reproche de Zoe.-era una broma. Sin embargo,nos has tomado por sorpresa.-_

 _-¡a mi tambien Mike!¡no nos hemos visto desde…-_

 _Ella se detuvo de hablar._

 _-desde hace 15 años,Hanji.- Erwin termino la frase al ver que en un segundo de shock,su vieja amiga perdió el habla.- Pero realmente nos alegra tenerte con nosotros. Estoy feliz de que te hayas vuelto una verdadera medico profesional tal y como siempre lo decías.-_

 _-gracias,Erwin.-sonrió la de gafas._

 _Tener a sus dos amigos trabajando con ella,le hacia feliz,pero a la vez no solo traía los recuerdos felices,si no también los crudos,fríos y los que jamas llegaron a tener conclusión. Sin importar que tan feliz ella estuviese,tanto Erwin como Mike le traían recuerdos de_ _ **todo..sobre todo de..**_

 _-¿eh?-la mujer abrió sus ojos castaños al notar algo brillante en el dedo de Erwin.-¿Erwin…?¡¿te has casado?!-exclamo al señalar lo que parecería ser un anillo de bodas. El hombre se ruborizo mas luego asintio._

 _-¿Con Ri…_

 _\- Rico Brzenska.- volvió a adelantarse Smith_

 _-¡¿Por qué no me invitaste?!¡me moría por ser la madrina!-_

 _-no supimos contactarte.- replico esta vez Mike._

 _-¿también te casaste?-señalo la mano izquierda del mas alto,quien asintió nervioso.-¡¿Con Nana—_

 _-Nanaba,si. Tenemos dos pequeñas.-sonrió Zakarius_

 _-como es que en tantos años me he perdido de tantas cosas.- hablo derrotada y algo triste. Hanji siempre se había ilusionado con estar en la boda de sus mejores amigos,cabe decir,que cuando era pequeña los molestaba muy a menudo y les decía a las respectivas parejas,que debían casarse y a ella,hacerla la madrina._

 _-intentamos contactarte varias veces Hanji,buscamos en todos lados,hasta que finalmente no logramos encontrarte. De hecho,el que te estuvo buscando como un loco fue…-_

 _Hanji quedo congelada._

 _-no es necesario que lo digas ahora,Mike. Ya nos podremos reunirnos para conversar de viejos tiempos,estoy seguro que Riko y Nanaba estarán felices de verte otra vez,Hanji.- Zoe agradeció desde su interior,no haber dejado terminar a Mike.- Pero por el momento. Es un placer trabajar con usted,doctora Zoe.-mantuve el porte del mismo director con el que era con todos_

 _-muchas gracias director Smith.-sonrio con discrecion Hanji e inmediatamente despues tomo los apuntes necesarias que tenia que llevar a su nueva oficina._

 _Al despedirse de una forma poco formal de ambos fue directo hacia su area de especializacion._

 _Realmente ese mugroso,gordo y fea gato tenia razon,y no sabia que tanto podía afectar el reencuentro breve con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. Recordaba con mucho fervor las veces en las que en primaria,Mike tenia que acudir a ellos para terminar los apuntes y las tareas,o cuando Hanji traía cuentos de horror para leerlos y Erwin por el miedo,terminaba mojandose en sus pantalones,o cuando decidieron salvar un minino de un enorme arbol y al final todos cayeron de este ,incluso entre todos,se enfrentaban a los bravucones de la clase. Todos esos recuerdos tanto de su infancia como de su adolescencia le hacían sonreír,pero no de una forma tan brillante,mas bien,como si una punzada atravesara su mente. Esos bellos recuerdos,ahora le dolian,por que le faltaba algo._

 _ **Quince años…**_

 _Sin darse cuenta,cayo de un resbalon por las escaleras haciendo un sonido infernal._

 _-duele~…-musito aun en el suelo. Se habia dado un buen golpe en las piernas,mientras los papeles que llevaba volaban y se posaban en su cabeza o en el piso._

 _-oye…imbecil. Fijate por donde caminas.-una voz la saco de su dolor e inmediatamente se levanto por su cuenta,sujetando sus papeles y escritos._

 _-Lo lamento mucho. No sabie por donde caminaba,he~-sonrio con picardia y abrio sus ojos para ver con quien entablaba conversacion.- un gus—_

 _Y entonces dejo caer los apuntes que recien habia recogido del suelo….._

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 **¡sii!¡Armin es el hijo de Hanji!,por cierto, el padre biologico de Min-min (asi le llamo yo a Armin),NO va a parecer en la trama,no cumple ningun rollo y por favor no quiero que piensen que Erwin tuvo algo que ver,esta historia es 100% LeviHan. se preguntaran si Sonny habla,NUPES~. Sonny no habla pero con sus gestos se entendia tanto con Hanji como con Armin,exacto,nuestros titanes,son un par de gatos mas gordos que garfield**

 **al abuelo de Armin le puse Arthur,por que yolo,es decir,como que no le puse mucho empeño a eso,jajaja~. no se apresuren,voy a shippear al rubito con alguien,aun no se con cquien (a quien engaño,ya se con quien,jajaa)**

 **vale~,espero q de veras les guste el fic y me impulsen a seguirlo,les aseguro que tendra de todo,ya van a ir apareciendo los demas personajes. y habran multiples parejas,hay dos principales la primera es: LeviHan y la segunda es ARMIN X. ?, solo como una pista,No es una oc,no me gustan las historias con Oc a menos que tengan ships q me interesen. jajaja***

 **bien,es todo,tan tan~**

 **ya volvere con mas LeviHan en el siguiente capituloooo.**

 **atte: Takeshi Makii**


End file.
